


Never Be the Same Again

by ShiTiger



Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS. Wikus continues making flowers long after his wife passes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be the Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE (so watch the movie first... it's worth it!)

Two years... or perhaps three... It's difficult to tell. I've lost count of the days. They're all the same. Empty, meaningless... hollow. Ah, that's a pretty color. Blue foil, yes, that will work beautifully. Tania loved blue. My wife... my Tania.

Gently now, fold it gently. So difficult to make with these claws, but I must make them. Even though she will never see them... my lovely Tania. I will never see her shimmering golden hair or her warm blue eyes again. Blue, yes, blue is nice. Blue flowers for Tania.

It's difficult to keep track to things now. The Prawns are getting more and more restless. The humans do not want them... us, here. So much hatred, so many fights... pointless. Ah, a scrap of green... it will make a pretty leaf for a pretty blue flower. Tania loved flowers. My Tania...

I wonder if I will be able to make it to her grave tonight. It's been difficult, as of late, to leave District 10. The humans have taken to patrolling the fence-line...

_(I twist the aluminum flower delicately between my claws)_

It's funny. They do not even realize that I was once like them. The other Prawns know, but they treat me as one of their own now. They do not care that I have two pincers on one hand, instead of three... as long as I do not try to steal their food. Catfood... it's quite tasty now.

_(I heave a sigh which sounds strange in this alien body)_

I wonder if Christopher will return for his people. It's been two years... no, more than that now. Hard to remember... we don't exactly get the newspaper here. Three years, he promised. Three years, and he'd return and make me human again. But, I cannot go back to my life now. My Tania is dead... cancer... my family and friends even prepared a grave for me next to hers. I am dead to them now. Wikus Van De Merwe is no more. I am a nameless Prawn...

Above me, the sky is darkening. The other Prawns are retiring to their hovels now. Perhaps the patrols will be lax tonight. I hope they will. Tania's flower is ready...

...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that this is going to be a one-shot, much as I love Christopher x Wikus fics.


End file.
